When Your Past Becomes Your Future
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: What are we going to do about 'us? Troy asked. Gabriella sighed,this was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come back. Could things ever get the way they once were between the two of them? - She left once, and now she's back.But she's not alone..


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical, Gabriella Montez or any of the characters! I just simply own the plot!**

* * *

**When Your Past Becomes Your Future.**

_**Troy's P.O.V:**_

"3 ½ years ago my life changed dramatically. 3 ½ years ago she broke my heart. 3 ½ years ago she tore my apart. 3 ½ years ago she left, without telling me. In fact, she didn't tell anyone. No one knows where she went. I swear I've been trying to call her ten thousands of times, even though I know she has changed her number. I just can't help myself. My room is overloaded with pictures of us and some of just her. You see, I really loved this girl, don't get me wrong; I still do. For the almost 2 years we were together, she practically had my 24/7.  
And I'm not kidding! It's not like she used me or anything, we just loved each other and never got tired of being together. Her house was my second home and my house was her second home. My parents adored her. My dad said she was the daughter he never got. So doesn't it all seem perfect? It was! Until this certain day… She didn't show up at school, which made us all react. You see, Gabriella Montez NEVER missed school. Never. And the day only got worse when I found out from Ms. Darbus that she had left. Moved away, without even a single goodbye. God, did I cry? For hours, days even weeks. You can't blame me, I loved her!

They all kept telling me to let go of her so I made my life very simple and shut them out. Leaving myself in a dream world where Gabriella and I were still together.

So here I am, 3 ½ years later, lying in my bed and staring up at my ceiling. Thinking about all the memorable moments I shared with my dearest Ella. They say that time makes things easier, I've got only one thing to say about that: Wrong! Ever since she left the pain has only gotten worse and my heartache grown bigger."

_**Chad's P.O.V:  
**_

"Hi. I'm Chad Danforth and I have this big secret. I'm serious, it's huge! Over 3 years ago my best friend's girlfriend left town, and no one have seen or talked to her since. Or, at least that's what they all think. Only a few weeks after she left, she called me. She also told me not to tell anyone that she was speaking to me, because then she would stop calling me.

So I didn't tell anyone. Sometimes, I actually did consider telling Troy. I mean, you should've seen his face. He has never gone back to his old Troy, his grades fell clearly and the sparkle in his eyes ever since he met Gabby was gone and it never came back. So, I guess you're wondering why Gabriella left? You're certainly not the only one! She never told me the reason, but she said that it was something huge and that it was best for everyone if I didn't know. Knowing Gabi, she was probably right, so I didn't ask anymore questions, even though my curiosity was killing me on the inside. It's hard for me to keep such a thing from my best friend, but then again, I don't really have a choice. Gabby is like my younger sister. Well, actually she's 2 months older than me and she never lets me forget that. Oh, my doorbell is ringing. Let me go get it."

So I went to answer the door and I swear it was the biggest shock of my life.

Outside my door stood no one other than Gabriella Mariah Montez.

"Gabriella!?" I exclaimed, very shocked.

"Yeah…" She said quietly and looked like she was going to cry. I pulled her into my arms and let her sob into my chest.

10 minutes later we're all settled in my sofa.

"Okay, Chad. I'm going to tell you the whole story, but you have to promise not to say anything before I'm done." She said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and started. "I was 17 and in love. I made a choice and left you all behind. And I know I left you all with the question: _**"Why?"**_

"Well, I was pregnant." She continued and left me even more shocked. Remember when I said I got the shock of my life when she was outside? I take that back!

_**No one's P.O.V:  
**_

"I know that it's much to take in, but that isn't all. I was pregnant with twins." Gabriella said.

"Wow, Gabs. I mean, you were right! That is huge!" Chad exclaimed, still very shocked.

"I know."

"Do you mind if I ask any questions?" Chad asked and she shook her head. So he started.

"**1:** Were they Troy's? **2:** Did you keep them? **3:** Where are they? **4:** Where have you been and where have you been living? **5:** Why are you back?" He asked, obviously curious.

"**1:** Yes, they were Troy's. **2:** Yes, I kept them. **3:** They are home with the babysitter. **4:** I've been in the Philippines with my grandmother and my mother. But, I'm back to stay. You know that green house down the street? That's where we live now. Emily, Logan and I.

**5:** I'm back because I felt like coming back. I missed you guys so much! Though, I understand if you guys won't talk to me again." She said.

"Logan and Emily are your twins? And Troy doesn't know about it?" Chad asked.

"No, he doesn't. And I still don't know how to tell him, or if I'm going to tell him at all." She sighed sadly.

"It's okay to ask, Gabs." He said, compassionately.

"Yeah. How is he?" Gabriella asked.

"Horrible. He never went back to the Troy we all knew. His grades fell, a lot! He even quit the basketball team." Chad told her.

"Wow, I really screwed up. Well, I better get going. The kids don't really like the babysitter, but thanks for listening to me, Chad." She hugged him.

"He misses you a lot, Gabby. Look, if you don't mind, can I drop by later today? I'm dying to see those kids." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled back and left.

Later that day.

Chad walked down the street with Troy. 10 minutes earlier Chad had practically demanded Troy to come with him to the ice cream shop. Or at least, that was what Troy was thinking.

They eventually reached the green house and Chad dragged Troy with him into the driveway and pressed the doorbell. Gabriella, who was expecting Chad, assumed that it was him and opened the door with a smile, which soon faded when she saw Troy. Troy Alexander Bolton, the love of her life. God, had she missed him?

Gabriella and Troy stood speechless, just staring at each other for several moments.

"Gabriella?" He asked quietly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." She answered in the same, soft way she did when she met Chad.

Right now, not even the smartest person in the world could describe what Troy felt inside.

There were to opposite feelings; Anger and happiness. "_Why did she leave?" _and _"Oh my God, that's my Gabi. I've missed her so much."_ Those were the thoughts inside his head at the moment. He eventually decided to let the good feelings take control and pulled her into a big embrace. Her petite body still fit perfectly in his arms. Neither of them wanted to let go, but when Chad cleared his throat, they had to. Gabriella leaned over and whispered to Chad.

"_They are upstairs with the babysitter. Will you bring them down when I say so?" _She whispered quietly to him, making sure that Troy didn't hear them. Chad nodded and went upstairs.

"Me and you, we have a lot to talk about." She said to Troy and he nodded. They went into the living room and sat down. He asked the question that had bothered him for years.

"Why, Gabriella? What did I do wrong?" He asked her. The pain and the hurt were so evident in his voice. It broke her heart to realize what she had done to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Troy. Trust me." She assured him.

"But, why did you leave me? I've been suffering for almost 4 years and I deserve to know why!" He said in a decisive, but calm tone. She looked at him for a moment, considering whether she should tell him or not.

"I had a very good reason, Troy. Two reasons, actually." She said.

"It still doesn't answer my question." He said.

Gabriella sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

"Troy. I was pregnant." She told him and his body froze.

"So you cheated on me!?" He asked and he could feel that he was starting to lose his temper.

"No! I would never do that to you." She exclaimed.

"So the baby was mine!?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. The _babies _were yours. I had twins." She corrected him.

"Oh my God! What have you done with them!!" He looked around and started to panic.

"They are upstairs."

"Wow." He said, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"I know. They are really amazing kids." She smiled weakly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Do about what?"

"Us." He answered simply.

"I don't know. What do you want?" This was one of the reasons Gabriella didn't want to come back. Could things ever get the way they once were between the two of them?

"Practically, we never broke up." He said and scratched the back of his head, which he always did when he was nervous or confused. She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're nervous." She smiled slightly, let her fingers run down his arms and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined, just the way they used to. What happened next had happened so many times before. They leaned closer and closer until their lips eventually met in a kiss which was filled with so much passion from the both of them. Troy couldn't say that he had loved Gabriella while she was gone, like he did before. The feelings had always been there, but hidden under the ground. Once his lips met hers, all his doubts were gone from his world. His feelings had surfaced and were now stronger than ever.

When they eventually pulled away they kept their eyes closed.

"God, I've missed you so much, Ella." He whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry, Troy." She whispered back, teary.

"Ssh, it's okay." He said softly and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, but he could barely keep his own tears inside.

"Let me be a part of your life again, Gabriella, please. I need you!" He said and her heart melted. She nodded and got pulled into a big embrace.

"I need you too." She managed to whisper.

"Promise that you won't leave me again and that you'll always talk to me, okay?" He said.

"I promise." She whispered back and sighed.

"Can I see them?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." She went upstairs and soon came down with two kids in her arms. The girl had soft, dark hair and chocolate eyes like Gabriella. The boy looked exactly like Troy, the same eyes and features. Gabriella sat down and placed them on her lap. Troy looked at them, amazed. These were his kids!

"This is Troy. Remember I told you about him?" Gabriella asked them.

"Yes." The girl answered. She crawled onto Troy's lap, placed her hands on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

"You my daddy?" She asked. He looked at the little girl in front of him who was staring at him with an enquiring look. The word 'daddy' had hit him right in the centre of his heart and he could barely breathe, and absolutely not speak. Gabriella giggled lightly and took the little girl away from him.

"Not so fast, Emily. Give him some time." Gabriella told her.

"Okay, mommy." She nodded in understanding.

"Mommy? This really my daddy?" The little boy asked hopefully.

"Yes, Logan. He is your daddy." Gabriella smiled at Logan while his eyes widened.

"Daddy? You okay?" Emily asked, wriggled out of Gabriella's grip and sat on his lap again.

Suddenly Troy's face broke out in a big grin and he let his hand run through Emily's hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said. Emily wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and whispered.

"Will you be my daddy forever?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled.

**Later**** that night**

After getting the kids to sleep, Gabriella cuddled up to Troy on the sofa.

"This feels just like old times." She said.

"Yeah, except for that this time, we're parents." He smiled.

And for the second time in 3 years: they kissed.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, she placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both sighed in pleasure into the kiss.

"I love you, Ella baby." He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella could feel her heart beat faster, no one could say a sentence with so much meaning, like Troy. He knew how much she loved it when he called her that. She smiled.

"I love you too, Troy." She said, truthfully.

"Are you ready to start where we let go?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

And that was the start of the rest of their lives.

_**Together.**_


End file.
